Out Tonight
Out Tonight is the Rent song sung by Mimi Marquez in both movie and stage versions. Lyrics (Stage Version) Mimi: What's the time? Well, it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It says, "Time for danger" It says "I wanna commit a crime” Wanna be the cause of a fight Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the games Get up - life's too quick I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance in the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away We won't be back before it's Christmas Day Take me out tonight (meow...HA!!) When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight In the evening I've got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels too damn much like home When the Spanish babies cry So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the Nevers and maybes die Let's go out tonight Have to go out tonight You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight Lyrics (Movie Version) Mimi: What's the time? Well, it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It says, "Time for danger" It says "I wanna commit a crime Wanna be the cause of a fight Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the games Get up - life's too quick I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance in the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away We won't be back before it's New Year's Day Take me out tonight (meow...HA!!) When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight In the evening I've got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels too damn much like home When the Spanish babies cry So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the Nevers and maybes die Let's go out tonight Have to go out tonight You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight Trivia *In the movie version the lyrics "We won't be back before it's Christmas Day" were changed to "We won't be back before it's New Year's Day" Video Category:Songs